


In Loving Memory

by tittysatan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, illumi puppeteers killuas corpse, it's a horrorshow, it's...it's necrophilia, please don't say I didn't warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: Illumi takes Killua's death about as well as could be expected.





	In Loving Memory

Kil died.

Illumi didn’t know how he knew. The needle was out. There was no way he could have known. But he knew.

Kil was dead.

He had been in the middle of a job, but he stopped in his tracks and stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. Clear and blue. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. Something inside him was crumbling, now that the only thing holding him together was gone.

Illumi turned on his heel and ran in the direction of that awful pull, to where he knew he’d find all that was left of his everything.

 

Kil died all alone in a foreign country, and his body was left where it fell.

There were two other corpses nearby. The ones who had killed him. It was some small comfort, knowing he avenged himself. But not enough, nothing could ever be enough.

Illumi’s vision blurred as he caught a glimpse of him, rushing to his side in an instant, letting out a desperate gasp of “Kil…!” He was crying. He didn’t even know he could cry.

Kil’s blue eyes were dark and dull and lifeless. His body was cold as Illumi cradled it in his arms, bloodstained and torn apart. How could he have let this happen? How could he have left his brother alone to die? This couldn’t be real. Hot tears were falling on Kil’s cold cheeks. It couldn’t be real.

Illumi pulled out a needle and placed it in his neck, gently, lovingly. And then another in his chest, his arms, legs, everywhere. He kissed his brother on the lips, and Kil awoke.

“Hey, Illu-nii,” he said, sitting up and smiling. “What’re you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” Illumi murmured.

“Aw, thanks!” Kil said, and hugged him. His body was so cold, and it didn’t move right, and his voice only kind of sounded like his, but it was something, wasn’t it? This had to be something. “Hey, don’t cry! It’s okay now, I’m here,” he said, and kissed Illumi’s tears away with his cold lips. His mouth tasted like blood and decay under Illumi’s tongue.

“It’s okay,” Kil said again, pulling off Illumi’s shirt and kissing his chest, licking and sucking at a nipple with his dry shriveled tongue, palming him through his pants with a freezing hand. He looked up and smiled and it was him, almost, if not for those eyes. Illumi stroked his hair in a daze. It was still soft. That alone still felt like Kil, the real Kil. “I love you, Illu-nii,” the thing kissing him said.

“I love you too, Kil,” Illumi replied. “I love you so much. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you. I don’t think I’d survive.”

He laughed and hugged him again, grip weak and shaky. “Don’t worry about that, nothing’s gonna happen to me! Promise!”

Illumi laughed too, laughed and laughed as tears streamed down his face and he held his brother’s broken body in his arms.

“It’s been so long since we last saw each other,” Kil said, nuzzling against his brother, looking up with a shy, blue-lipped smile. “I want you to…to feel you.”

“…yeah,” Illumi said, and kissed him. He tasted all wrong and his mouth was so dry but he kissed like Kil, awkward and hesitant even after so long. Illumi pulled back and his tears were on Kil’s face. “I missed you. I missed holding you.”

“I missed you too.” He pulled off his shorts and straddled Illumi, erection hard and cold against his stomach. Angel lust, it was called. What a sweet name for something so sad. Kil moaned and leaned into him as Illumi stroked him, kissing his neck, pretending he couldn’t feel the wounds under his hand as he ran it up and down his back. “Ahh, Illu-nii, it feels so good…” Kil reached down, fumbling his pants open with clumsy fingers, icy against Illumi’s burning erection. “Hurry, I… I want it…in me…”

Kil’s entrance was slack as Illumi touched him, only for the muscles to jerk artificially as he adjusted a needle, returning to some semblance of life. Illumi worked his fingers inside the cold dryness as Kil clung to him and moaned and gasped, finally pulling his brother’s hand away and grasping ahold of his erection to lower himself onto it with a cry. It didn’t feel like sex as Kil worked his hips, blood dripping from his erection, from the corner of his mouth, as he continued to beg for more. Illumi didn’t know what it felt like. Even when he came, feeling something in Kil buckle horribly under his grip, it didn’t feel like sex.

The needles all fell out, and Illumi was left holding his brother’s corpse.

He lay down, cradling the cold, broken thing that had once been his only reason to live.

He couldn’t exist without him. What he had felt under that blue sky was his own death, at the same instant as Kil’s.

He held his brother close and closed his eyes.

Illumi died in a foreign country, arms around the one he loved, and his body was left where it lay.


End file.
